This invention generally relates to crossbow trigger mechanisms, and more particularly to a dry fire prevention device provided with the trigger mechanism.
Crossbows have been used for many years as a weapon for hunting, fishing, target shooting and the like. Crossbow designs have increased the force with which an arrow is shot, increasing the stiffness of the bow arms or limbs associated with the crossbow. The bowstring of the crossbow is drawn into a trigger mechanism used to selectively hold and release the bowstring for firing. The increased stiffness of the bow limbs requires that significant force be exerted to draw the bowstring into the trigger mechanism, and thereafter an arrow is loaded in the crossbow for firing. Although trigger mechanisms generally include a safety, which can be automatically set upon drawing the bowstring into the trigger mechanism, limited attempts have been made to prevent inadvertent release of the bowstring when the safety device is disengaged. Such inadvertent release of the drawn bowstring may occur when initially drawing the bowstring into the trigger mechanism, with release of the bowstring occurring without having an arrow in the firing position. Alternatively, the crossbow may be cocked for firing, and shot without having an arrow in the firing position. Such inadvertent release is termed "dry firing" of the crossbow, and can potentially cause injury to the user and almost always results in damaging the crossbow. Dry firing of the crossbow will generally cause damage to the bow limbs of the crossbow, rendering it inoperative. It would therefore be desirable to provide a trigger mechanism which would prevent the crossbow from being dry-fired once the bowstring was drawn into and held in the drawn position before an arrow is in place for firing.
The trigger mechanisms generally provided with crossbows include a bowstring latch which holds the bowstring until a trigger is actuated. The location at which the bowstring is held is generally provided in a forward opening bowstring guide slot, into which a portion of an arrow is inserted subsequently for firing.